Cyrin Kamikira
Appearance Cyrin is thin and wiry. He had metal objects hidden all over his body. He normally wears the Suit of Shadows. His eyes are green, and he has black hair and rather pale skin. He is medium-tall, and moves with an odd grace for a killer. Personality ﻿Cyrin has two drastically different sides. One, when he is at the base, is playful and fun. The other, when he is on a job, is cold and heartless. He likes playing pranks and messing with people. History When Cyrin was young, he was raised well by his family. He truly believed in the power of good from all of the stories he had read. Then, the wars erupted. His town was ravaged. A corrupt Fairy Tail member, a spy for Grimoire Heart, took him and assaulted him, and , believing him to be dead, put him in a metal coffin and buried him. When he awoke, he instictively used his latent magic to make the coffin erupt out of the ground and let him out. The man was so scared. He begged for forgiveness, said he would change his ways. Cyrin killed him mid-plea. He then went on a rampage. He invaded Fairy Tail and managed to kill a few of its members, but was roundly defeated and thrown out. He went on to find another clan, one that hated Fairy Tail as much as he did. He found Phantom Lord. It was great when he joined it, but slowly dwindled in power, until he became the only S-Class magician left. He went again to attack Fairy Tail, but was again too weak. He was at the max of his power- or so he thought. There was one thing that could make him more powerful. The Forbidden Magic. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Practically all of Cyrin's abilities center around killing. He is most formidable with access to mercury, as it is easily malleable. He can also draw trace metals out of the ground in a pinch, although this is hard. HE carrys large amounts of metal on his body, as well as his clothes, woven with metal fibers. Equipment The Suit of Shadows: This is a black combat suit with a hood. It allows the user to blend into shadow. It is also woven with metal wires in it, making it able to be controlled by Cyrin, so that while he cannot fly without special equipment, he is far quicker and extremely agile and stronger, as well as making the suit more durable. Ring of Zeus: This ring allows him to gather lightning in his left hand. He can use this to disrupt people's nervous system, as well as charging his metal. Compressed Mercury: The scientist of Phantom Lord makes these. These small glass balls hold large amounts of mercury. They are around the size of a gumball, but when broken, the mercury expands. This allows Cyrin to carry very large amounts of mercury on his person. Magic Elemental Magic: Metal Cyrin can controll all forms of metal. He has various attacks. *21 Knives: This attack uses all of Cyrin's mini-knives, moving faster than detectable by a normal person, to surround the opponent and puncture them. *Mercury Domain: One of Cyrin's most powerful attacks. He evaporates mercury into the air around him, allowing his 360 degree vision in that area. He can then liquefy it again at any time to use it for an attacke. **Mercury Nightmare: Cyrin gets mercury into the lungs of his opponent(s), then liquefying it and using it to rip them apart. **Mercury Storm: Cyrin uses his ring to let electricity into the mercury, roasting whatever is inside it. **Sword of mercury: Forms a malleable sword of mercury, that can stretch and bend. **Mercury Bullet: Bullets made out of mercury. Exactly what it says on the tin. **Mercury Buzzsaw: Can make rotationg blades of various sizes from mercury. Can be thrown. *Demonic Metal: Cyrin forcefully rips metal out of the ground. This devastates the area around him. /*will add more if I think of it*/ Trivia *He likes steak. *He likes mashed potatoes. *He likes tennis. *He likes his female colleages. *He hates scorpions. *He hates people who can't take a joke. *He has been officially diagnose with MPD because of his two completely different sides, when he is on a job and when he is not. Quotes *"Want to see a magic trick?" to people he really hates right before he kills them. Relationships /*to be added*/ Category:Character